Sarah Doyle
Sarah Doyle is a recurring character in the Netflix Limited Series of Godless. She is a member of the townsfolk of La Belle; a frontier mining town in the territory of New Mexico. She is most likely a widow as the town of La Belle lost most of the able-bodied men to a mine collapse. Biography Sarah Doyle is a flirtatious women who was made a widow when the mine collapsed, killing her husband. She is often seen in the company of other townswomen and is a friend of Charlotte Temple. Sarah helps in the gunfight against Frank Griffin and his men. Season 1 An Incident at Creede Sarah is first seen when Sheriff Bill McNue is riding back into the town of La Belle, after visiting his wife's grave. Sarah is helping other La Belle women build the new church, which is little more than a timber structure. The Ladies of La Belle She is later seen talking to Sheriff Bill McNue when he brings in Roy Goode, handcuffed and on horseback. Goode was a wanted outlaw and former member of Frank Griffin's gang, until he turned on them and stole the $50,000 payroll from them, that the gang themselves had robbed. Sarah asks Sheriff McNue who his prisoner is and then asks if the man is dangerous. Sheriff McNue replies; "Never you mind, Sarah Doyle." Sarah attends the meeting with Mary Agnes McNue, Charlotte Temple and other prominent La Belle townswomen to discuss the terms and the price of the mine, with J.J. Valentine and Colonel Farnsworth of the Quicksilver Mining Company who have arrived in the town and have shown interest in buying it. Sarah is swayed by J.J. Valentine's offer of $20,000 and men to buy the mine with La Belle getting 10 percent of the profit. Valentine gives the ladies only a brief moment to think over his proposal. Sarah says to the other women; "Ladies, we deserve this..." but she is cut short by Charlotte, who is less sure by Valentine's offer. With not much tine left, the women put it to a vote. Sarah, Charlotte Temple, Sadie Rose and a majority of the women vote to accept the deal, much to Mary Agnes McNue's disapproval. She then witnesses the shootout between Whitey Winn and two drunken cow boys in the middle of the street outside the saloon. The cow boys are approached by Sheriff McNue, who tries to end the altercation peacefully however because of his poor eyesight McNue loses his footing and stumbles, making a fool of himself in front of the town. The two cow boys are then shot and injured by Winn, who is Sheriff McNue's deputy. Later the next day Sarah, accompanied by Charlotte Temple, drop off some food and baked goods to Roy Goode at the La Belle jail to try and win over his affections. Roy who is going by the fake name of Mister Ward, happily accepts the treats, as does Whitey Winn who is guarding him. Sheriff McNue is hitching his horse when the two women leave his office. Sarah gives Bill a smile and tells him that she was just dropping off something to Mister Ward, much to the Sheriff's bewilderment. Wisdom of the Horse Sarah Doyle and several other women accompany Whitey Winn and Mary Agnes McNue to Alice Fletcher's ranch, looking for Roy Goode. Alice freed Roy from the jail, knowing his real identity and needing his expertise to break her herd of horses. Whitey wants to arrest Roy and take him back to the jail, however Alice makes a deal with the women that in exchange for Roy staying with her and breaking in all the horses, she will sell all but 6 of the horses to La Belle for only $4,500. Mary Agnes barters for $4,300 which Alice accepts. Fathers & Sons She is next seen in the general goods store in town, with one of Ed Logan's men. Sarah is trying to get the man to buy her gifts such as a hairbrush and a new mirror. A.T. Grigg then walks into the store and after a brief chat with it's owner; Asa Leopold, Grigg persuades Leopold to have a chat with him so that the reporter can get some news of the town for his paper. Shot the Head off a Snake Sarah Doyle witnesses the argument in the middle of the street, between lovers Mary Agnes McNue and Callie Dunne. Callie was seen with another women and Mary Agnes wrongly assumes that she has been seeing other women behind Mary's back. Sarah and several other townswomen witness the argument. Mary Agnes notices the onlookers when Callie walks away, she asks what the other women are looking at and then curses them before she walks away. Later that evening Sarah Doyle is in the town saloon, singing on the bar counter alongside Charlotte Temple. Ed Logan, his men and other women of La Belle are there. Dear Roy... Sarah is seen helping other women of La Belle build the town church. Mary Agnes McNue also joins the women. Sarah is not seen elsewhere through out the episode. Homecoming Sarah Doyle and some of the women are listening to Callie Dunne read the Daily Review, A.T. Grigg's newspaper. They find out that Grigg has wrote about the town and called the article "The Secret of La Belle." Grigg also writes about Roy Goode is hiding in La Belle, and Frank Griffin's vow to kill anyone who harbours his adopted son. The women, who were unaware of who Roy really is are distraught and realise that Frank Griffin's Gang will be heading their way. Whitey Winn, Mary Agnes McNue, Sarah Doyle and others ride to Alice Fletcher's ranch looking for Roy Goode. Alice tells the party that Roy has already left. Ed Logan doesn't believe her and goes to clim off his horse and tells Alice that he's going to take a look around. Alice cocks and aims her rifle at him. She tells Ed Logan; "Mister, the only way you're getting off that horse is if I shoot you off." Mary Agnes tells Alice about Frank Griffin and his men that will be coming to town looking for Roy. The party decide that they will have to defend themselves. Sarah Doyle collects her rifle from Mary Agnes McNue as the town are preparing for the coming attack. Mary Agnes tells Sarah to hide in the dining room. Later as the gunfight between the La Belle women and Frank Griffin's Gang rages on, the women are baricaded in the hotel, the strongest house in the town. With Frank's men getting killed outside, Donnie Devlin and Alonzo Bunker take to riding their horses through the doors of the hotel, shooting several women as they get inside. Devlin rides his horse up the stairs and Bunker rides through to the dining room. During the fight Charlotte Temple is injured and Sarah helps her find cover whilst shooting at the outlaws. When the gunfight ends, all of Frank's men are dead and Sarah is one of the few La Belle women that have survived. Sarah attends Whitey Winn's funeral with the La Belle survivors. It is unclear what happens to her after. Relationships TBA Physical Appearance Sarah Doyle is a pretty woman, with a slim build and dark hair. She is is mostly always seen wearing a dress and a hat of somekind and sometimes she is seen carrying an umbrella. Appearances Season 1 * An Incident at Creede * The Ladies of La Belle * Wisdom of the Horse * Fathers & Sons * Shot the Head off a Snake * Dear Roy... * Homecoming Media References Category:Women Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters